The Woman in Red
by Leap of fate
Summary: POV fic about how Mary Magdalene might've felt after Jesus cleansed her of her possesion, and her thoughts about Jesus (this is for an interview i'm doing as MM, Reviews would be very welcome!)


The Woman in Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Magdalene, Jesus or anything related with the Bible they all own themselves, im just borrowing 'em for this story hehe! I'm acting as Mary Magdalene in an interview at Church tonight, so I decided to write down what I think Mary would've felt after her 7 demons were cast from her, its just a lil fic to try and get my thoughts in order and see if I've got a handle on her character. Please review, let me know what you think of my portrayal, and pray for me for tonight *cries* thanks for coming to read! Bless you!

xXx

*

My name is Mary Magdalene and this is my story. The story doesn't really start until the day I met a man. That may be nothing new for me, but what the man was teaching was definitely unlike anything I'd ever heard before. 

How did I meet this man, you might ask? I don't exactly know to tell you the truth. You know when you end up somewhere, but you don't remember how you got there? It was like that, my travels were a blur, but nevertheless I met a man. Jesus, his name was. "Jesus Christ" people called, "The messiah! The king of Israel is here!" People talk. I pay no attention to people. People content to call me a whore, people who shout abuse at me and cross to the other side of the street when I walk by. People who ostracised me for being different! People…True, I am no saint, but who is? Yes, I was possessed too. Seven demons, lucky me huh? Having them inside of me was like having no control. I curse the day they took hold of my being, made it their own. They were twisted and vile, they filled me full of anger, hatred, lies, there was no peace in my soul or in my mind! Yes, I was insane, helpless. But underneath their foul presence a small part of me remained. I begged for death then, the sweet release of death, I thought that it was the only way to be free, free of their control, their suffocating company. They told me there would be no release in death for me, I was bound to them for eternity, damned, unwanted, a plague on this world and that's why they held me, they plagued me for the pestilence I unleashed on the world. I thought I was worthless. But still, a small part of me held hope. A small glimmer in me that wanted redemption, I was trapped beneath the denizens of hell but I could not lose hope, a sliver of sanity that persevered onwards. 

In any case, the man, Jesus, and his followers were in my village, Magdala, and there was chaos! Utter chaos. Everyone seemed to be on the streets, people dragging along their relatives and friends who had ailments, even those who had not and just wanted to meet the 'Son of God' as he proclaimed himself. There were rumours he could heal, blind, deaf, dumb, lame, even raise the dead or so people rumoured. I wandered to him, it did not feel like my will, but it certainly was not the demons. He looked at me with those eyes, kind, loving, beautiful eyes filled with compassion, he did not turn away in disgust as others did, he just stared at me, and _smiled at me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, though I was barely aware of it as I stared into his face. Then inside me I felt turmoil and panic, a battle going on as the hell spawn inside me fought against him, I tried to pull away from him, panicked, but he held firm and with his touch I felt such a peace and tranquillity I'd never known. A soothing warmth filled me from head to toe, and for once, my mind was silent, no beasts degrading me or screaming at me inside, just peace. And love. Such love I have never known! My heart sang with joy and I felt such freedom, it was indescribable. _

I stood, and I straightened myself up, and all I could do was smile. There were no words inside my head to thank Jesus for what he did for me. His love and healing was the greatest gift that could be bestowed upon me. For so long I had felt lost, but Jesus had found me, saved me, redeemed me. With his love I knew I'd never be lost or alone again, that he would always be with me, even in times of trial. It was amazing, despite knowing what I was, what I'd done, God still loved me and forgave me, forgave everything. I could even love myself, it was so different, so amazing, and I knew that I wanted to give my life to Jesus, to serve him and the kingdom of God. And that's my story, and I've been serving Lord Jesus ever since, I'd say it was pretty amazing by anyone's standards, but then, we all have our stories to tell.


End file.
